


does it bother you?

by fightmecorypheus (alex_archer)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/fightmecorypheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>does it bother you? dorian x m!inquisitor, comfort<br/>a prompt from anotherdayforchaosfay.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	does it bother you?

Slowly trudging up the stairs, Balthazar was certain everyone in Skyhold could hear his boots dropping on the stone. Yet, as he came to the top, a sweet sight waited for him. Dorian was laying on his stomach, his bare back illuminated by sunlight. A blanket splayed across him, restricting his view of the man’s form. Balthazar cursed the blanket and carefully stepped towards the bed. His light steps would make no matter, however, as he could probably kill a dragon in the room without distracting the man from his reading. Once he had reached a bedpost, he slowly lowered down to crawl on the mattress, taking every movement ever so slowly.

Once he came across Dorian, he brought his lips down near the base of his spine. He pressed his mouth against the man’s skin, smiling at the warmth. He removed his lips and placed them once more, a little bit further up the center of the man’s back. He did this again and again, over and over. Sometimes dragging his tongue across his skin, ever so slowly. He savored each shiver that went down Dorian’s skin, and he treasured every single trembled breath. When he finally reached the nape of Dorian’s neck, Balthazar let out his tongue again, bringing it up towards Dorian’s ear. He nibbled on his earlobe, rubbing the soft skin between his teeth.

“Amatus, stop,” Dorian slammed his book shut, causing Balthazar to pull backwards.

“Dorian, what’s the matter?” Balthazar’s heart dropped when he saw Dorian’s face. The man’s eyes completely lacked the usual humor. His entire face read seriousness and it scared Balthazar.

“You. You’re the matter,” Again, a blow was struck at Balthazar’s heart. The first expression to cross his face was confusion. The second, anger.

“What do you mean, ‘I’m the matter’? What have I done?” Balthazar let his emotions burst out, unable to control them, as usual. He hated it when they spurred up like this, they refused to allow him a level head.

“After the Fade, you told me you would never leave me behind. You lied,” Suddenly, it all became clear. Balthazar let out a labored sigh and reached forward to comfort Dorian, but he found he didn’t know how.

“I’m sorry, Dorian. You know I have no choice,” Balthazar tried to explain.

“Forgive me, amatus, but you are wrong,” With that, Dorian turned and slid out of the bed. He stood a few feet away, with his back to Balthazar, “You don’t know how many times I’ve fallen asleep in an empty bed. I’ve done it far too many time back home in Tevinter, I don’t want to do it any more times here. This castle is far too cold for that.” There was a definite sadness to his tone, and Balthazar found he didn’t know how to change that. He raised a hand, hoping to call Dorian back. Instead, the Tevinter took his silence for an answer.

“I understand the Inquisitor has duties, but I’d hoped I could be important enough for you to spare a portion of your time,” he crossed his arms and his shoulders hunched.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t be everything you want me to. I’m so sorry, Dorian,” Balthazar buried his face in his hands. His attention shot back up as he felt energy pouring out of Dorian.

“You blighted southerner!” Dorian yelled, his hands flying out and sparks culminating at his fingertips. “I never meant to say you were not everything I wanted. I just find it hard. Back at home we never dwell on these sort of feelings. They’re kept away, discouraged. I’ve no experience in these thoughts. I- What I mean to say is that I never want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, we will both survive this,” Balthazar tried to comfort Dorian.

“You misunderstand me once more, I don’t mean lose you like that. I never want to be parted- No… That’s not how I,” Dorian sat down next to Balthazar, hunching over and resting his head in his hands. “I mean… I want to be with you, after all this. As ridiculous as it sounds, I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

Balthazar let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, feeling him soften beneath it. Dorian’s own hand reached up to rest atop his, and he looked up at Balthazar.

“I do as well,” Balthazar spoke, leaning towards Dorian, letting their foreheads touch. A small smile grew on the Tevinter’s lips, and Balthazar couldn’t help but return it.

“Does it bother you?” Dorian asked.

“Bother me?” An eyebrow raised.

“Does it bother you that I want you all to myself for the rest of my life?” Balthazar’s smile grew ever wider and he answered his love with a kiss.


End file.
